freelancerfandomcom-20200223-history
Luxury Liner Hawaii
The spectacular vistas of the Sigma-19 system -- said by many to be among the most beautiful in all of Sirius -- did not go unnoticed by the tourist industry for long, and in 791 AS Orbital Spa and Cruise Lines stationed its state-of-the-art luxury liner Hawaii in the system. An incredibly popular destination, the Hawaii has operated at near capacity almost from the beginning. The location of the ship outside the policed boundaries of the colonies is also rumored to be part of the attraction, and much of the popularity of the Hawaii lies in the implied promise of forbidden fruit available to those who can afford a ticket. Details The Luxury Liner Hawaii is a luxury cruise ship based in the scenic Sigma-19 system, and is easily the most popular resort owned by Orbital Spa and Cruise. The ship is found in orbit of the gas giant Hiran. The Hawaii is the most recent and most successful operation owned by Spa and Cruise. The Sigma-19 system's natural splendor, created by the blending of the Crow and Edge Nebulas, drew Spa and Cruise's attention to the otherwise remote system. The liner's many attractions include tours of the Sigma-19 system, in particular the Gikka Dust Field and its mysterious "dust blooms". By far the most popular attraction is that the Hawaii operates outside of legal space. The result: the souvenir store (and the commodity dealers) sells Artifacts from the lost Dom'Kavash civilization. Infocard *LOCATION: Sigma 19 system *OWNER: Orbital Spa and Cruise *CLASS: Wilde *AMENITIES: Yes *PASSENGERS: 500 Ships for Sale *None. Commodities Buying: *Luxury Consumer Goods - $1,260 *Luxury Food - $1,600 Commodities Selling: *Artifacts - $364 Guns For Sale *Adv. Stunpulse *Heavy Starbeam *Flashpoint Turrets For Sale *Adv. Starbeam Turret *Debilitator Turret Missiles For Sale *Slingshot Missile - Class 3 *Windstalker Missile - Class 3 *Sweeper Missile - Class 4 *Catapult Missile - Class 5 *Moonstalker Missile - Class 5 Shields For Sale *Guardian Fr. Shield - Class 3 (Level 2) *Guardian H.F. Shield - Class 3 (Level 2) *Guardian L.F. Shield - Class 3 (Level 2) *Adv. Guardian Fr. Shield - Class 4 (Level 6) *Adv. Guardian H.F. Shield - Class 4 (Level 6) *Adv. Guardian L.F. Shield - Class 4 (Level 6) *Sentinel Fr. Shield - Class 5 (Level 10) *Sentinel H.F. Shield - Class 5 (Level 10) *Sentinel L.F. Shield - Class 5 (Level 10) *Adv. Sentinel Fr. Shield - Class 6 (Level 16) *Adv. Sentinel H.F. Shield - Class 6 (Level 16) *Adv. Sentinel L.F. Shield - Class 6 (Level 16) Torpedo/Cruise Disruptors For Sale *Starkiller Torpedo Launcher *Wasp Cruise Disruptor Mine Dispensers For Sale *Razor Mine *Tadpole Mine *Wardog Mine *Driller Mine Other Equipment *Adv. Countermeasure Dropper *Advanced Thruster News HAWAII POPULAR AMONG KUSARI YOUTH: HAWAII -- The lure of the Border Worlds has captured the imaginations of youth throughout Kusari. The hottest ticket this year is the Hawaii, Orbital Spa and Cruise Line's luxury liner. Parents throughout the empire are paying top dollar for exclusive tickets so that their children can be dazzled by the best there is to offer in luxury vacationing. Many parents are worried that the Border Worlds may be too dangerous to visit, but representatives from Orbital have reassured the public that safety is of paramount concern. ORBITAL SPA AIDING ARTIFACT TRADE?: HAWAII -- One look around the lobby of this luxury cruise ship and one can see what all the fuss is about. Hogosha and Corsairs are regularly spotted around this posh Sigma-19 resort, presumably engaged in their illegal Artifact trading activities. Orbital executives have come under intense pressure from New York to halt landing privileges for the Corsairs. In its own defense, Orbital stated that if it ever offended the vicious Edge World pirates, the Hawaii would be reduced to a flaming wreck within days. Rumors "This ship is outside of house space, so the things that go on here might not be completely legal. Government morality can be quite bothersome at times. We provide relief from the burdens of society. Whatever your desire, we will provide it here -- no questions asked." - Hawaii Bartender Edmund Furnace "Many guests are drawn here because they enjoy carousing with dangerous criminals like Hogosha and Corsairs. Besides, wouldn't you like to sit down at one of our bars and have a drink sitting next to a dangerous killer, knowing all the while that he is there to enjoy himself just as you are?" -Hawaii Bartender Edmund Furnace "The convergence of the Crow and Edge Nebula in this system makes for one of the most incredible space vistas in all of Sirius. Have you been to our observation deck? It is truly a magnificent sight. Every once in a while we are treated to a small skirmish between opposing factions in this sector -- quite marvelous." - Catherine Stockton, Orbital Spa and Cruise "Have you ever seen the firey blooming "blossoms" of the Kikka Dust Cloud? They are quite extraordinary, yet no one knows where they come from or how they form. I can book you on one of our pleasure skiff runs to that area if you'd like to see them." - Concierge Rose Lambert, Orbital Spa and Cruise "This ship is lavishly furnished with works of art and the finest quality appointments. Orbital Spa and Cruise is dedicated to supplying our guests the finest that life has to offer. Luxury Goods are brought here all the way from Manhattan." - Alice Pemberton, Orbital Spa and Cruise "One of our pleasure skiffs near the Donryu Cloud was attacked and destroyed this morning by Outcasts. It is an unfortunate occurrence, but the allure of danger is one of the many things that draws the crowds from Kusari." - Concierge Rose Lambert, Orbital Spa and Cruise "The passengers aboard this ship are the creme de la creme of Kusari society. They expect this liner to be appointed with the finest foods, and it is. The Luxury Foods consumed here come straight from the markets of New Tokyo." - Catherine Stockton, Orbital Spa and Cruise "Security caught a thief among our guests. Thankfully, all the stolen items have been returned to their rightful owners. The unfortunate criminal will be delivered to the proper authorities in Honshu tomorrow. Within a few weeks she will be working the Hydrocarbon mines of the Fuchu Ring." - Alice Pemberton, Orbital Spa and Cruise "Truth be told, it makes Orbital Spa a little uneasy to have Hogosha and Corsairs conducting their Artifact business deals here aboard our vessel. But they do pay handsomely to be aboard and their presence is exciting for our guests, even if occasionally one of our esteemed clientele says the wrong thing to a Corsair and gets shot for it." - Concierge Rose Lambert, Orbital Spa and Cruise "We supply this base with many basics. We also like to keep an eye on the Hogosha and Corsair dealings here. Soon they will both end up hating each other. Then the Corsairs will be forced to deal with us, and we will get their Artifacts for a much cheaper price." - Nagate Shiotane, Gas Miners Guild "Soon a certain Corsair will be leaving this base without one of her possessions. Once she gets away from Hawaii and into open space she is going to stumble across a GMG trap. It will be most unfortunate for her." - Nagate Shiotane, Gas Miners Guild "A Hogosha Artifacts dealer will soon turn up onboard this ship with a Corsair's knife in his back. One of our men was able to get the knife from the Corsair while she was passed out drunk. The incident will certainly put a dent in their business dealings." - Nagate Shiotane, Gas Miners Guild "The Artifacts that the Corsairs bring to this base are highly prized on Planet New Tokyo's black market. They are smuggled in by Hogosha operatives through the Jump Hole in this system to Honshu. From Honshu our people use the Jump Hole there that leads straight into New Tokyo. That is the Hogosha Artifact smuggling route." - Togama Ikeda, Hogosha "It was best for both the Corsairs and the Hogosha to cut the GMG out of our business dealings. It is true that the GMG are closer to our people than the Corsairs, but "money makes friends of strangers" as the saying goes." - Togama Ikeda, Hogosha "I could swear that someone has been following me around onboard this ship. I am not a paranoid man, yet I cannot help but feel a presence behind me in the halls. When I turn around there is nothing. Maybe I'm the one that needs a vacation." - Togama Ikeda, Hogosha "This is a good system to work in. I've got easy access to Corsairs and Outcasts. I just have to bag a few of either to afford a ticket to stay aboard this ship as an honored guest. Orbital keeps me around in case the pirates get a little too aggressive." - Vicky Culpepper, Bounty Hunters Guild "If you are trying to get closer to the Corsairs and their space, then I suggest you find the Jump Hole they use to enter this system from Sigma-17. The Hole is on the southern side of the Gikka Dust Cloud. That is the Hole they drag all their Artifacts through to sell to the Hogosha." - Vicky Culpepper, Bounty Hunters Guild "Yesterday, the Corsair ship Menorca was ambushed and destroyed by the Outcasts somewhere in the Gikka Dust Cloud. The Corsairs have just begun the search for the wreckage. If you are lucky, you may be able to beat them to it and grab the Artifact load for yourself." - Vicky Culpepper, Bounty Hunters Guild Category:Bases Category:Luxury Liner Category:Border Worlds